


公主秘闻18

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 6





	公主秘闻18

18.  
休假结束，第二次公演选人那天，在瑠姫无动于衷的外表下，只有镜头近距离脸部特写才能捕捉到地、扯了两次嘴角。  
一次是祥生将本田康祐选进了自己的队伍。  
一次是安藤诚明叫了自己的名字。  
“都会借出来标记我，所以觉得瑠姫くん不会在意的。啊啊，我只是想替瑠姫くん盯着点你的男朋友啊。”对于为什么挑选了康祐组队，后来祥生是这么解释的。  
“所以一起把我选进去不是更好吗？”瑠姫在祥生看不到的角度翻了一个白眼。  
“其实瑠姫くん也想透口气吧。”祥生见瑠姫一脸被识破后的不服气，诶嘿诶嘿地笑，又说，“因为本田くん是dance组一位还可以扒舞，这个理由可以接受吗？”  
“淘气。”  
比起好朋友借人，瑠姫更没辙的是，不知如何面对安藤那双仿佛可以洞穿一切的明亮眼睛，仿佛照妖镜一样，自己是全裸的猎物。  
他甚至觉得安藤面前的自己浑浊不堪，是发情不依靠抑制剂却只想寄托于男人的荡妇。在分part的时候，瑠姫便隐约感觉到安藤在用那双正气凛然的眼睛，做着窥视自己的事情。这令他对于自己的魅力有些得意，待组内成员们三三两两散去吃午饭，瑠姫在练习室门口阻挡住安藤的去路，抖着腿似笑非笑问他：“为什么选择我？”  
“想要你。喜欢这个回答吗？”  
安藤利用体格优势将瑠姫卡在自己和门板之间，空气稠密起来，近距离接触导致信息素分子的活动也不安分了。安藤看着瑠姫脸上轻佻的表情消失，然后慌乱躲开自己的注视。  
刚断奶的野兔或者才会站立的羊羔，还是别的什么小型猎物吧。安藤想。  
往日能言善辩的瑠姫舌头打了结：“那晚在我和祥生面前装什么正人君子？”  
“嗯？”  
“原来你和那些想和我上床的男人一样。”  
“想要你，来做队内的C位。有什么问题吗？”安藤捏住瑠姫的下巴迫使他抬起头与自己平视，勾起嘴角皮笑肉不笑，“啊，是想到别的方面了吗？”  
瑠姫被人言语上摆了一道，虽然对方并没有错，是自己高估了自己的魅力，为此懊恼极了，到底是该气对方不解风情，还是该气自己自作多情，在混乱的同时，好胜心极强的他也不甘心就这么丢人了。  
“嗯嗯，想到了呢。”瑠姫单手攀上安藤的脖子，另一手按住安藤的下体，覆盖住鼓胀的一包上下搓揉，扬起头，伸出一个小舌尖，迅速地舔了一下安藤的嘴角，然后坏笑着看他的反应，却只看到对方眼神里流露出来的尴尬和嫌恶，接着不安分的手被更大的手挥开，还有些生疼。  
“明明都硬了！”  
“那也不关你的事。”  
“大半夜跑到别人家到底算什么？难道不是因为在意我吗？我前任都没有主动来过……”  
“意图我已经说得很明白了，作为同是B班的人，关照周围的人是应该的，作为先天捡来便宜的Alpha，照顾弱小的Omega也是应该的。如果你误会了，我感到很抱歉。”  
安藤后退两步，正好给瑠姫蹲下身的空间。瑠姫顺着墙壁滑下，表情被过长的刘海遮住。  
“说实话，安藤诚明，我没有这么挫败过。”  
安藤望了望门外，想扶起他，又迟疑了，直到康祐越走越近。  
“Ruki，来接你去吃饭了。”

瑠姫没有停止担心自己是Omega的真相被识破。而祥生似乎更坦然一些，距离20岁还有半年不到，一切在紧迫的期限前任何事情都变得不值一提，如果孤注一掷可以顺利出道，他甚至可以用“Omega也能实现梦想”作为人设之一，即使因为曾经隐瞒被炎上也没关系。  
即使程度不同，两人都隐约达成了共识，不排除有更多一个或几个人知道他们的秘密。因此而更加谨慎，瑠姫不得不包里装了一支抑制剂，而祥生会带一片抑制贴，以及随身的，封装在玻璃瓶里的莲的信息素。  
祥生在用餐前悄悄将莲的信息素喷上手腕，茶叶与黑加仑味道有点影响食欲，咽了两口米饭就停了筷子。他远远看到味道的主人正在吃一份和牛烧肉便当，有人从中夹起了一块西兰花。  
祥生认得他，上位圈，是要和莲一起表演《RAISE THE FLAG》的川西拓実，Beta，不过说真的，被骗过几番后，祥生不再相信档案上的属性了，谁知道是Alpha装的还是Omega装的呢？  
川西啊，那家伙像是会坐在副驾驶座位上傻笑的女人。这是私底下八卦的时候，瑠姫的评价，这个比喻好像是出自某部木曜日的电视剧。当时祥生还吐槽瑠姫嘴里不留情，简直刻薄极了，而此时，祥生却恍惚间觉得莲成了别人车里握方向盘的人。  
嘛，不是值得在意的事情。  
这里的大家志趣和梦想都差不多，交到聊得来的朋友也没有什么可奇怪，自己倒像个小心眼的JK突然纠结起这个，没必要放在心上，没必要没必要。  
真的没必要。  
——如果不是川西喂了莲一口肉，祥生还会被没必要几个字不断洗脑。  
川西眼中含着的仰慕之情，如同白矮星瞬间起火，将漆黑的宇宙点亮成白昼，银河也泛起波光。  
这样的眼神太熟悉了，就像是偷走了自己的眼神一样。

（待续）


End file.
